villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsters (Doomverse)
Monsters are evil and hostile creatures intending on conquering human realms, only to be thwarted by a nameless marine soldier (namely a protagonist player) from time to time in Doom franchise. The monsters can be classified into two groups: Undead, former humans possessed by demonic forces, and the genuine demonic monsters (or hellspawns) originating in hell or arriving from there. Contrary to common beliefs, Monsters possess extremely advanced and sophisticated technologies and utilize these advanced knowledge, combining with their own unholy magics and sorceries to have immense advantages over humanity. Members Any monsters placed in levels are initially dormant or wander aimlessly and engages hostile act only when they see a player, when it sustains a damaging attack, or when it hears a player attack, even if this is with the (otherwise silent) fist. When activated, a monster/monsters will advance on its target and attack, sensing the location of thing they are after even if it is out of sight, and advance toward that location even if it is on the other side of the level. If a monster hits an obstruction during its hunt for its target, it will attempt to walk around it or float around/over it (i.e Cacodemons, Lost souls &/or Pain Elementals). Monsters that have been alerted normally remain active indefinitely. Monsters of different types can accidentally hurt each other and will often turn against each other in such cases, engaging in 'monster infighting'. Monsters with high powers and magic skills usually do not resort to mechanical modification whereas monsters with lower attributes in general equip themselves with mechanical modification. (although low ranking monsters' powers are still superior to regular humans) Undeads See Former Humans. Pinky Pinkies are recurring enemies from the classic Doom to enemies in Doom (2016). Pinkies (aka Pinky demon or simply demons) are relatively big, pink, bulky, muscular, vaguely humanoid type monsters with sharp teeth, two horns on their big heads, backwards knees and three claws on each feet. Pinky chomps like a hungry beast, and runs at about 10 mph. Pinky and Spectres also are sometimes collectively called "pigs"; this word is used in more than 100 Compete-n submissions. Pinkies let out a loud growl, similar to a lion's roar, when they become aware of the player's presence. Pinkies do not have a ranged attack, thus they are not a threat at long range. However, they have a huge advantage over many of their counterparts: agility. They can outrun any character except the charging Lost Souls, Cyberdemon, Revenant, Arch-vile, and the player. Due to their agility, Pinky closes distances very quickly, often running towards the player in a zig-zag pattern, making it harder to hit, and cornering the player. Under 'Nightmare! mode' or with the faster monsters pace setting, Pinkies move and attack twice as fast, thus becoming the fastest monsters in the game, and the second quickest to attack, after Cyberdemon. When killed, a demon emits a loud pig-like snort and spits up some teeth and blood, its forehead and stomach also burst open in two bloody gutting holes. Imps The Imps are recurring villains in the Doom video game series. They are one of the most common enemies. In fact, the Imp is labeled as the "Backbone of all hell spawn in the entire franchise". The Imp is distinguishable by Its leather brown skin and red eyes. Its mouth is also red and always hangs open. White spikes are aligned along the Imp's shoulders, hands, claws, and feet. The Imp's size is equivalent to a human. Whenever the Imp is killed, its body tears open and blood is released. The Imp usually fights in packs of its own kind. The Imp will usually attack a target by hurling fireballs from a distance. If the Imp is up close to a target, it will attack by using its claws. The Imp moves slowly compared to the moderate speed of its fireballs. Whenever the Imp sees a target, it will release a loud hiss. Then, it will constantly attack until its target is killed or vice versa. The Imp will only attack a target who is within its sight. Otherwise, it remains dormant or paces. There is a variant of Imp called Night Imp in Doom 64. The Nightmare imp is a translucent blue/purple imp which is faster than the standard imp and is the first new monster to be encountered. It hurls purple fireballs which are faster than those of the standard imp. Imps in Doom 3 are humanoid in shape, has grey skin with bony scales on its arms and 10 small eyes, Compared to its original version, and like many of the game's other demons, they have a more inhuman appearance. Unlike the serpentine hisses produced by their classic counterparts, this new version emits a high-pitched screech. These monsters are tall and aggressive, and stand at approximately the same height as a normal human. Imps are very common in the Doom 3. They are the most frequently encountered demon in the game, appearing 15 to 30 times more often than other demons. In hell, Imps have a different appearance than those encountered on Mars: their skin is flesh-colored, making them appear to have been flayed. This fact leads some to speculate that they are naturally skinless and their bodies adapted when exposed to the Martian environment. The Imp generally walks slowly, but it can climb walls as well. Most of the time, they will ambush, hiding behind doors or climbing on the ceiling. They can either throw explosive fireballs from their hands that travel in an arc, attack with their claws, or pounce forward more than 25 feet in a scratching attack. Occasionally, they will pounce sideways when hit to dodge additional fire. The Doom 3 Imp can, in some ways, be seen as tougher than its classic counterpart, considering its ability to leap in a surprise attack, its increased agility, and its fireballs, both by the smoke which can easily obscure pov as well as their trajectory, since they are hurled more naturally in an arc rather than straight as in the original Doom. Imp in Doom (2016) is the first hell monster encountered. It is once again the most common monster in the game, along with Possessed Humans. They are small, brown, agile creatures with orange eyes. Imps are thought to be a lower form of the Summoner. The Imp doesn't get along with higher-ranking demons like Barons of Hell, Hell Knights or Mancubi, which often leads to random fighting in Hell. As a result, the evidence indicates that there is strifes among the legions of hell. The Imp is a small and agile demon with a body type similar to that of a Summoner or Prowler: they have slim bodies with a brown and purple skin tone and large, bony spikes protruding from their backs similar to the original Doom. The Imp also bears orange glowing eyes. Unlike the original Doom, Imps in the reboot are even more agile, being able to grab onto poles, columns and move around at twice the speed of Doomguy. Imps also throw their fireballs faster than they did in previous Doom games. Occasionally, Imps will charge their fireballs, increasing its damage at the cost of a longer wind-up time. Imps can leap in nearly any direction, all the while still attacking without any pause. Imps will often retreat and try to find purchase on a higher, more distant surface from which to attack. This is in contrast to the previous incarnations of the monster, which always sought to close to melee range - this incarnation of Imp rarely resorts to melee attacks unless their enemies chooses to close to that much range. It will occasionally leap toward to strike if it is at medium range, however. Imps underwent a dramatic redesign between the E3 2015 initial public presentation of the game and the final release product. The earlier design of Imps was closer in appearance to a smaller version of the Hell Knight. The final Imp design added distinct features to the head and body, two prominent glowing eyes, and accents of purple color which seem to call back to the Nightmare Imp seen in Doom 64. Lost Souls Lost Souls are villains that were introduced in the second episode, Knee Deep in the Dead, from the original Doom. Lost Souls are a common species in Hell. They function together in groups. It is uncommon to find a Lost Soul by itself. The entire species is very agile. Several members are released from Pain Elementals which are also inhabitants of Hell. The Lost Souls are a part of Hell's forces even though they aren't equipped with weaponry. Their main form of offense includes lunging against their enemies. Lost Souls are merely skulls who are constantly on fire. Every member is filled with razor sharp teeth, orange eyes, and two horns. Their pupils are replaced with yellow dots. Lost Souls were much different in their beta form. For example, they were colored grey. They weren't on fire and had a "psychic attack". This attack would begin when a Lost Soul flashed for a brief moment before lunging at the player. Instead of flames, a Lost Soul would explode into a pile of bones after its death. Lost Soul in Doom 3 is a head-sized flying Cybrid demon consisting of a human female face mounted on a flying rocket engine contraption. Its jaws are torn apart to allow it to open its mouth wider than a normal human could and its teeth have mutated to long, pointy, needle-like fangs. When alerted, they make a high-pitched shriek, accompanied by the sound of the rocket engine that empowers them. They are also considered some of the most annoying enemies, as they can often knock the player off a ledge to their deaths. They hover through the air at average speed and attack by abruptly rocketing in a straight line at high speed and ramming, similar to the classic Lost Souls. Unlike the classic Lost Souls, Doom 3 's Lost Souls can cover a larger area and can change course if necessary. The classic Lost Souls are giant, flaming, flying skulls with sharp teeth, whereas the Doom 3 Lost Souls are flying, flaming human heads. The Lost Soul is usually found in packs with other Lost Souls (which was often the case in the classic Doom games as well). The Lost Souls can be problematic opponents if not killed quickly. While the Doom 3's version of the Lost Soul is weak compared to its classic version (a single punch or 2-4 pistol bullets can take them down instantly), it is a much more difficult target, due to Doom 3 being fully 3-D rather than 2.5-D, which made the old version easier to hit. The Resurrection of Evil and The Lost Mission expansion packs replaced the Lost Souls with a new monster called the Forgotten One, which bears a much closer resemblance to the original Lost Soul (hence the name "Forgotten One", cause they had been forgotten since the classic Doom games). 2016 version of the Lost Soul is a very fast monster. It bears a very stylized rendition of its first appearance in the original Doom. It is a large, flaming skull with red eyes and large horns. The only tissue that can be seen is within the Lost Soul's mouth, which also bears sharp, pointed teeth. This Lost Soul has two stages. The Lost Soul will burn blue when calm and will float aimlessly around the area. When it spots its preys, it will become aggressive and will burn red. In this stage, it will charge towards with great speed while letting out a high pitched shriek, similar to its attack in the original Doom. While charging, it will attempt to hit its victim and explode, dealing great damage. Weaker willed humans weakened by the explosion will then be possessed by the demon and the host's soul becomes lost in turn. Cacodemons Cacodemons from the Doom series with large spherical bodies crowned with horns, that float slowly through the air. They have a single green eye over a large mouth which is persistently twisted into an evil grin showing a series of nasty teeth and a bluish interior. In Doom II, their instruction manual description says: they float in the air, belch ball-lightning, and boast one Hell of a big mouth. You're toast if you get too close to these monstrosities. They attack by spitting a ball of lightning or by biting with their gaping maw. The Cacodemon often seems to distance itself from the player when under attack, though the cause of this is that it is being pushed back by successful hits from its enemies. Cacodemons emit a loud hissing sound when they first see the player or otherwise become active, and use the pain sound shared by most of the demonic monsters from Doom. When killed, they let out a gurgling moan and fall to the ground, splitting open like a burst pustule, spewing copious amounts of blue goo and intestines that flow forth, to reveal their bared brains while their sole eye pops out of its socket. Cacodemon attacks are relatively easy to dodge, and with sufficient space large numbers of Cacodemons can be fought while sustaining little or no injury. Because they are slow, and because their pain chance is high, they are fairly easy targets. The chainsaw can incapacitate them, and repeating weapons such as the chain gun or the plasma gun are very effective against them, as they are pushed away and are nearly unable to fight back. They are relatively easy to goad into attacking other monsters, but can occasionally be tricky in this respect if they are floating in a high position allowing most of their shots to go over other monsters in the player's area. A skilled player could use a shotgun, run in for close shots, and dodge any incoming attacks while reloading and retreating. Because of their flight ability and versatility, it is not uncommon to see these flying out of unexpected angles once alerted. Doom 3 version of the Cacodemon is no bloated ball of sloth as it flies rather speedily around this time and, as a consequence, is harder to hit and closes in faster. Cacodemon in Doom 3, as compared to the original monster, is taupe in color, has a wider mouth, and has multiple green eyes, as well as some longer, thin tentacles resembling a hand hanging from the bottom of its body. Its brain is visible on the top of its forehead. Cacodemons are commonly found in outdoor areas, although they can be encountered in relatively close-quarter indoor sections (so long as the ceiling is sufficiently high). They often appear in groups of 3 or more and are characterized by a mysterious whirring sound they make when they are present. Although they can be considered weak in Doom 3 due to increased firepower in weapons, it still takes two rockets, 1/3rd of a machine gun magazine, or more than a dozen plasma shots from the plasma gun to kill. Like original cousins, it fires an energy ball straight at the player, although this projectile is yellow instead of purple and red, and sometimes it fires it in a somewhat haphazard direction, deliberately missing their target, which can be confusing. Up close, the Cacodemon bites, although this tends to leave it vulnerable to melee attacks as the delay between opening its mouth and biting is long enough to make it rather easy to dodge. It floats slowly enough and is large enough such that targeting it is fairly easy. The Cacodemons are more dangerous in groups as they can surround and attack from occasionally dead angles. Like every other explosive projectile in Doom 3, its energy balls can also be shot down in midair, and they are easy to hit because they travel in a straight path. But Cacodemon's energy ball can do heavy damage, and they should be avoided or shot down at all costs. Cacodemons in Doom (2016) is a flying psionic demon. The Cacodemon's appearance is very stylized and similar to its appearance in the original Doom, their most notable features being its single green eye and gaping maw filled with sharp, yellow teeth that takes up the majority of their bodies. The top area of the Cacodemon is covered in red armor plates with spikes similar to Pinky. Its fleshy underside is unarmored and displays a bulge. The Cacodemon also has four stunted limbs that are useless. At distances, the Cacodemon will fire powerful yet slow moving energy blasts. When close enough, the Cacodemon will bite, dealing heavy damage. The Cacodemon is also a playable demon in Multiplayer, appearing in the second multiplayer pack, Hell Followed. Like in campaign, the Cacodemon can fire energy blasts that, whilst weaker than other multiplayer-demon projectiles, can impair opponets' visions if hit. Its secondary attack is a tongue snare that can be utilized for close and long-range kills. Pain Elemental The Pain Elemental is a villain that was introduced in Doom II. It is almost similar to the Cacodemon which is another villain from the Doom series. The Pain Elemental is a levitating demon in the shape of a sphere. It has a very large, round eyeball with a round black slit. The entire eyeball is red. Each side of the monster's body has a small arm. The entire skin is brown. Similar to the Cyberdemon, two dark horns are curved on top of the Pain Elemental's body. During combat, the Pain Elemental will open its mouth. Inside, the teeth are razor sharp. The Pain Elemental's mouth is red whereas its throat is yellow. Unlike most monsters, the Pain Elemental wanders until it encounters the player or another life form. It usually emits a cackle when it sees the player as if it is saying "why hello!". Whenever the Pain Elemental experiences damage, it croaks as if it is saying "Ow!" The Pain Elemental fights almost like to the Cacodemon. Both of the them move at the same speed but have different projectiles. Instead of shooting a green projectile at its enemies, the Pain Elemental spews a Lost Soul. When a Lost Soul is spewed, it immediately attacks its target. If the Pain Elemental misses its target then the Lost Soul will try to hit the target by itself. If the Pain Elemental accidentally shoots a Lost Soul into a wall then it will explode upon impact. The Pain Elemental is vulnerable to misdirected attacks from its creations. If this happens, it will retaliate against them. When the Pain Elemental is killed, its entire body explodes before spawning three Lost Souls. Arachnotron Arachnotrons are spider-like cybernetic hybrid monster debuted in Doom II. It is similar in appearance to the Spiderdemon (and of course, much lesser firepower), but smaller and with large eyes that change color depending on the monster's current state (moving, hurt, or attacking). They are supported by metal chassis and bodies that consist primarily of large brains, along with pair of small arms. Instead of a chaingun, they wield plasma guns that fire bursts of yellow and green energy. An Arachnotron emits a mechanical cry (akin to machinery powering up) when spotting a player. Like Spider Mastermind, it has audible footsteps, in their case sounding like buzzing machinery punctuated with occasional electronic crackling. When Arachnotrons die, their heads explode into morass of gores as their mechanical bodies collapse while unleashing an electronically-pitched dying tone that resembles failing machinery. Once an Arachnotron engages an enemy it will continue to fire until the enemy is killed or moves out of its field of view, or until the monster itself flinches in pain or is destroyed. Because of their sustained and extremely fast rate of fire, they are often more than capable of defeating almost any monster if (and when) provoked via monster infighting, especially when multiple Arachnotrons attack; however, stronger enemies such as Barons of Hell will usually prevail in smaller battles because of their higher endurance. Although they may seem slow, Arachnotrons are actually faster than quite a few of the other monsters and can catch up with the player at an alarming rate. Revenants The Revenant is a monster introduced in Doom II and appearing in the sequels. Revenants are very tall skeletons wearing silver body armor. Their bones are golden brown. Missile launchers are mounted on each of their shoulders. Their rib cages and legs are drenched in blood and gore. Revenants prefer to run directly towards their targets. They fire two types of missiles: unguided and homing. Unguided missiles move in a linear direction whereas homing missiles relentlessly chase their targets. In close combat, a Revenant will use its fists instead of missiles. A single punch inflicts a large amount of damage. After a target's death, a Revenant will be immobile. Mancubus The Mancubus is a monster in the Doom video game series. The Mancubus is large and obese. It walks with crooked legs. There aren't irises or pupils in the Mancubus' green eyes. Sharp, yellow fangs are in its mouth which drools blood. Instead of arms, the Mancubus is equipped with flamethrowers. They are powered by a fuel tank that is attached to the monster's back. When a Mancubus is killed, its head is split open. This will break half of the tubes on the fuel tank. The body will then slowly split in half. The skin and flesh will tear open to unleash a torrent of blood. The remaining pieces will be folds of ripped flesh, blood soaked bones and ribs, and its green eyeballs. All of those pieces will land between the disembodied flamethrowers. A Mancubus unleashes a battle cry before it begins attacking. When it begins, it shoots fireballs. These projectiles are large and very powerful. From a longer distance, the fireballs spread away from each other. The Mancubus usually shoots six fireballs and pauses for a brief moment. It still shoots if it is damaged. The Mancubus will continue attacking until its target is eliminated or it is killed. It will also stop attacking if its target is out of sight. Hell Knight Hell Knight appears in Doom II and onward. It is a lesser version of the Baron of Hell. The Hell Knight resembles the Devil in folklore. It has demonic horns, walks with furry legs, and stands on black hooves. It's upper body is Satanic and surprisingly muscular. The Hell Knight can also be identified by it's screams and groans. The Hell Knight and the Baron of Hell seem almost identical. The Hell Knight is generally considered to be weaker, though. For example, the Baron can withstand fifteen blasts from a shotgun whereas the Hell Knight can only blasts. Each monster also has a different skin color. The Hell Knight is tan whereas the Baron is light red. Barons of Hell Barons of Hell are demons in the Doom series. They resemble satyrs with pink torsos and brown goat legs. They will utter a loud, bull-like cry whenever they spot the player. They will attack by scratching up close or throwing green projectiles from a distant. The Barons are the most resilient creatures in the first Doom game except for the Cyberdemon and Spider Mastermind. Arch-Vile The Arch-viles are villains that were introduced in Doom II. It appears in every other game onward. Arch-vile is very tall and grotesque. Its humanoid body is covered in peach skin. It's abdomen is the only area not covered. The opening reveals part of the Arch-vile's rib cage and spinal column. They can easily cause the target to explode. First, it raises it's arms to summon fire. The target will be engulfed in flames regardless of the range between both sides. It hunches over and clap it's hands together. This causes the fire to erupt. As a result, the target is sent flying into the air. They also lose a chuck of health. This attack will happen only if the target is within the Arch-vile's sight. The Arch-viles also have the uncanny ability to resurrect dead monsters that are nearby. It cannot resurrect Cyberdemons, Spider Masterminds, or other Arch-viles. Any Arch-vile can be harmed by another monster, whether or not it was resurrected. Moreover, both engage in a battle. If the other monster dies in the battle, the Arch-vile will still resurrect it. Cherubs Cherub is a monster introduced in Doom 3. Like other weak demons, they often come in swarms. It has the appearance of a human baby with insect-like wings (which produce a characteristic insect buzzing sound when in action), black sclerae (sclera is the solid white part of eyes) with white pupils, and arms ending in sharp, monstrous claws. It is legless, having instead the abdomen of an insect. It emits sounds similar (albeit distorted) to a baby babble - this, alongside its resemblance to a human infant, makes it one of the most unpleasant and visually disturbing enemies in Doom 3. Cherubs typically attack in groups. However, Cherub groups are typically smaller than Trite or Tick swarms, and they usually attack 2 or 3 at a time instead of several at once. Cherubs are often found near Mancubi. The Cherub is one of the weakest demons in the game, although it is more powerful than the Lost Soul, the Trite and the Tick. Its power should not be underestimated, as it is able to use its wings to inflict a hit very accurately, which makes it hard to dodge. It uses its insect-like claws to blind and disorientate the enemy. Cherubs move with a combination of crawling along the ground and using their wings to quickly hover forward several feet. They attack by quickly leaping from a significant distance, and have a noticeably further attack range than Trites or Ticks. While weak, the Cherub can be difficult to hit because of its small body size, and it is considered difficult to evaluate how far it can actually leap. In Resurrection of Evil, the Cherub can be picked up and launched with Ionized Plasma Levitator, which is instantly fatal. As they come in large numbers, it is advised to utilize rapid-firing weapons to dispatch them all quickly. Maggots Maggots are new enemies in Doom 3. Maggots have two heads and two long black tongues (one for each head). Their back is hunched and consists of two large, tumor-like bloody stumps with retracting barbed bones protruding from them. The Maggot alternates between approaching on all "fives" (they have five limbs in total) and walking upright on its back legs, the latter commonly being used. Each hand has a different shape: one is nothing more than a flat stump, one is a pinching claw and one is a simple human-styled hand. Maggots might possibly be a cross breed between an Imp and a Wraith, since they can perform a leap attack and hunches. Maggots only have melee attacks. Only able to perform melee attacks, Maggots either rush to rend with their claws or perform a long-range leap which can cause significant damage and is nearly impossible to dodge. Despite their size and mobility style, they are not known to leap as much as an Imp does, and are even weaker than Imps endurance wise. Even when standing next to each other, they dwarf Imps. Maggots have a tendency to run up to their victims on the back legs then quickly crouch back down. Trites Trites are enemies found in Doom 3. Trites resemble spiders, being an upside-down, human-like head with several spider-like legs, albeit only six of them. They possess a cluster of multiple spider-like eyes where the two human eyes should be. They usually attack in swarms and are rarely seen alone. They are characterized by their sharp throaty roar. Trites attack by leaping from more than a dozen feet away, or by biting at close range. Although individually weak, a large swarm of Trites can be deadly and should be considered a major threat. Fortunately, Trites do not appear in huge groups often, and they have a low amount of HP. Trites die differently from other monsters; they curl up into a ball and explode in a splash of green blood. They tend to surprise by crawling out of narrow spaces, or by dropping from ceilings with the aid of spider-like thread. Ticks Ticks are small, spider-like enemies in Doom 3 that have similar attack patterns to Trites. They appear only once, but they come in giant swarms. In Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, Ticks are encountered several times throughout the game, their last appearance occurring in Hell. The only noteworthy differences between Ticks and Trites are aesthetic (although Ticks can jump slightly farther than Trites). While Trites resemble an inverted demon head with "legs" made of extended fingers, Ticks appear somewhat more insectoid. What's more, while Trites make deep, throaty roars, Ticks make high-pitched chirps. Finally, while Trites curl up and burst into yellowish-green "spider juice" upon death, Tick corpses burn away like all other demons. Vulgars Vulgars are monsters encountered in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. It resembles an Imp although there are some bodily differences. The Vulgar has only two eyes that have an orange glow. They are slightly shorter and have a simian frame instead of human. Due to this, they move on all four legs but will sometimes stand up on their hind legs when aggravated. Unlike Imps, they sport a long tail, their bellies have small insectoid limbs attached to them and their lower jaw is designed like an insect's mandibles. They also differ from imps because they shoot plasma balls instead of fireballs. Their plasma ball attack is comparable to the Hell Knight's version, though it is significantly weaker - even weaker than the Imp's fireball. But Vulgars take much less time to aim their plasma balls before throwing them. The other attacks consist of leaps and claw slashing. They have a mechanical-like growl that they emit in each attacks and are capable of crawling on walls and other surfaces. Also, unlike other monsters, its spawning cloud is cyan rather than orange. The Vulgar throws its plasma balls in a lower arc than the Imp's fireballs. The Vulgar was originally planned to appear in Doom 3. It was stated to be the Arch-Vile, but was scrapped and its appearance was saved for the expansion pack. Notably, as the Imp was the most prevalent demon in the original, the Vulgar is easily the most present demon with the most appearances throughout expansion packs. Wraiths Wraiths are monsters in Doom 3 and its expansion packs. Wraiths are limited to melee attacks with their arms, and run forward to attack. They possess ability to teleport, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing several feet ahead of their previous position. It can be easily mistaken for an Imp while it's being summoned. Unlike an Imp though, Wraiths are hunched over and present a lower, wider target profile. Furthermore, Wraiths have only two eyes and a set of mandible-like jaws, and look more like a bat than a human. Like Imps and Maggots, Wraiths are humanoid demons that are relatively easy to dispatch individually, but can be hassle in groups. When paired with other monsters, the danger they present increases. When they teleport, a pentagram appears on the ground where they are standing and fiery orange streaks shoot up as they disappear. Once the Wraith fully disappears, so does the pentagram on the ground. At this point, the Wraith is invisible, but is still bounded by physical objects, such as doors, shelves, crates, etc. as it moves about, and its footsteps can even be heard. A few seconds after disappearing, another pentagram appears on the ground where the Wraith is currently standing and the orange streaks then move down the Wraith's body as it reappears in the center of the pentagram. Once the Wraith fully reappears, the pentagram again disappears, and the Wraith is then free to move and attack. Wraiths prefer ambush tactics, even after being seen. They try to teleport themselves to places where the player is not looking to ambush them. Though their attacks do little damage, they should not be underestimated, as they move and attack quite fast. They can easily corner and inflict serious damages. Wraiths cannot be killed while teleport, however it takes them about a second to disappear or reappear, during which they cannot attack or move. This makes them extremely vulnerable to being damaged or killed. Their rapid and often erratic movement makes them difficult targets. Bruisers Bruiser is a Cybrid monster (cybernetic-hybrid) found in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. Bruiser has a large muscular body. The Bruiser is taller than a Mancubus, but somewhat shorter than a Hell Knight. It stands roughly 9 feet tall. Its feet feature robotic hooves, both arms are equipped with giant fireball launchers and it has two demon horns on the far back of its head, facing outward and the front has two yellow eyes with no pupils. Above the eyes are two yellow rings. The mouth is actually made up of a large TV-screen that connects to the head with a fleshy tube. On the screen is a close up of human teeth and gums. The 'TV-screen' also displays an eyeball upon sighting a potential enemy. The mouth sometimes opens and closes as the beast moves. Its back has what appears to be a visible, robotic spine. The Bruiser attacks by rapidly firing alternating fireballs from its twin arm cannons which will quickly kill almost any opponents. Their rate of fire is significantly higher than a Mancubus'. Its endurance is similar to that of the Hell Knight or the Mancubus. In the Doom 3 BFG Edition, the Bruiser has been modified so that shooting it in the television/mouth will cause it to flinch, much like pain state. Vagarys Vagarys are mid-boss monsters of Doom 3. They have the lower half of a giant spider and the upper half of a human. While they are analogous to the Spider Mastermind in Classic Doom, unlike the Spider Mastermind Vagary is weak compared to the other bosses in Doom 3 and returns in a later level (as a pair), having a total of 2 matches. Their attacks are a simple melee, as well as telekinesis, which they use to lift and throw various heavy debris laying around at their opponent. Their transparent abdomen contains a malformed Mancubus fetus gestating inside. A pair of Vagaries will attack the player at the very end of the game, just prior to the final battle with the Cyberdemon. Here Vagarys are accompanied by Trites. In the Lost Mission campaign of the Doom 3 BFG Edition, a Vagary appears as a mid-level mini-boss in Hell. She is unable to use her telekinetic attack, due to the absence of loose objects to throw. However, she is also accompanied by several Cherubs which will attack in tandem with her. Hell Razers Hell Razers are new addition to the Doom monsters, making its debut in the Doom (2016). They somewhat resemble Imps (2016 version) in many aspects, but were formidably armed with an energized beam which replaced its right arm. The Hell Razer has a humanoid figure and is covered with exoskeletal plates of an unknown material on some parts of its body, mostly the limbs and the torso area. Its head is also covered with this material and resembles a helmet which covers most of its face except for its mouth. The parts of the body that aren't covered with these plates are black like ash with glowing, magma-like fissures and cracks running through them. One of the most striking anatomical features of this demon is the large black growth that replaces its right hand. This creature will stay at a distance. When at a far enough distance, the Hell Razer will charge up and fire a constant red stream of energy. When in close proximity with its targets, it will try to run away to another location but will swing its arm as a melee attack if it is unable to do so. Hell Guards Hell Guards are powerful denizens of hell encountered in Doom (2016) only at the end of the Necropolis, who must be defeated in order to acquire The Crucible. They are a sort of bio-engineered mech, only given life when controlled by a small parasite. The exoskeleton is a tall standing, menacing figure which resembles a humanoid creature with no head or neck. It has hooves as feet, like Barons of Hell. The chest area has a green radiant rune embedded on it and can open up to give the parasite access to the bio-mech. Its shoulders possess one shield-like extension covered with spikes on each side to protect the joint that connects the body to its bulky arms which end in claw-like, red hands. They do carry weapons, one of which resembles the weapons from the Doom 3 Guardian of Hell's clubs. There are three Hell Guards, and will fight with them in two stages. The first Hell Guard is armed with a powerful mace, which also has the ability to use a energy shield, which blocks bullets. In the first phase it can also fire three huge fire crutches or few fire balls, which are replaced in the second phase by a flamethrower-like attack and waves of hell energy. After defeating the first Hell Guard two more will appear. One will try to attack with its melee weapon, the second one will use distance attacks. Harvester The Harvester is a multiplayer-exclusive monster that appeared in Doom (2016) 's first multiplayer pack, Unto the Evil. The Harvester appears similar to that of the Summoner/Arch-Vile. It has a blue and red skin tone and a large yellow rune in the center of its chest. Its skull is shaped similar to Hell Knight, albeit with a large yellow eye and two large orange horns. The Harvester has a beam attack that, while damaging enemies, allows the Harvester to absorb their life force. However, this beam does have a limited range. The more health/armor an enemy has, the more life force the Harvester will gain. The Harvester's detonation attack is charged by absorbing this life force, and when unleashed, fires several large plasma shots similar to BFG shots, but without the damaging rays. When fighting against a Harvester, long range attacks are recommended as its beam attack has a limited range. Prowler The Prowler is another multiplayer-exclusive monster that appears in Doom (2016). It is the fourth and final demon to be unlocked. The Prowler is a muscular and agile demon with a body type similar to that of an Imp. They have three small, beady eyes that take up most of its face and a large, gaping mouth that opens up similar to a Cacodemon. They have a purple and black skin tone and a row of bones going down its back. perhaps its most distinguishing feature is the jagged claws on each of the Prowler's fingers. Prowler has the ability to leap great distances and cling to any wall or ceiling. It can identity where it can leap via a red outline of the Prowler itself. The Prowler can also see through walls via red outlines of their characters. If the Prowler makes contact with enemies while leaping, they will grab them by the head and smash them into a nearby surface, killing them instantly. The Prowler, when on the ground, can also grab enemies and rip their arms off for an instant kill. Prowler has little health and has no ranged attacks. Cyberdemon *See Cyberdemon in main article. Spider Mastermind *See Spider Mastermind in main article. Icon of Sin *See Icon of Sin in main article. Kronos *See Kronos (Doom) in main article. Mother Demon *See Mother Demon in main article. Sabaoth *See Sabaoth in main article. Hell Hunters *See Hell Hunters in main article. Guardian of Hell & Seekers *See Guardian of Hell & Seekers in main article. Maledict *See Dr. Malcolm Betruger in main article. Gallery Baron.gif|The Baron (pre-Doom 3) New-Doom-screenshots-feature-Baron-of-Hell-4-1024x613.jpg|In Doom 2016. Caceys.png|Cacodemons 1692Cacodemon.jpg|A Cacodemon in Doom 3 Two Pain Elementals.png|Pain Elementals Arch-vile.jpg|Arch-Vile Rev demon.png|A Revenant Lost Souls MAP20.png|Lost Souls Betalostsoul.png|Lost Souls Beta Trivia *The Imp from Doom does not resemble the imps in folklore of old despite the similarity of their names. *"Demon Troop" was the beta name for the Imp. *Despite the Imp's popularity, its general difficulty is between low and medium compared to the other monsters in Doom. *The Imp's dying voice is actually a Bactrian camel's mating call. *The id Software staff has called the monster "pinky" in reference to its coloration, especially during the development of Doom 3, when a new version of the monster was designed, although they made it grayish instead of pink. *In the first Doom game, the first boss is a pair of Barons. They are referred to as the "Bruiser Brothers". The nickname is an allusion to the Hammer Brothers from the Super Mario Brothers ''series. *Barons appear as regular enemies in the later episodes of the first ''Doom and its sequels. *The Barons of Hell have a weaker counterpart called Hell Knight. *The Vagary resembles Quake 's Vore and the Black Widow's second form from Quake II mission pack Ground Zero since both resemble humanoid spiders; both are likely influenced by Driders, dark elf/spider hybrids in the Dungeons & Dragons universe. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Satanism Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers